This invention relates to fluid flow monitoring systems, and more particularly to a system for detecting a leak in a conduit or the like to receive the flow of a fluid.
In the past, a pneumatic or hydraulic type bridge has been provided with a differential pressure unit (DPU) to indicate the constituent in a mixture removed by a scrubber or the viscosity of a fluid. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,067 issued Sept. 14, 1948. However, these types of equipments are not employed in monitoring systems to determine the failure of fluid conduits or the like.